


How Gibbs And Tony Worked Together - Apparently!

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: Another look at some early NCIS episodes - 'missing' scenes looking at a possible alternative dynamic between Gibbs and Tony.This is AU so don't expect it to be Canon!Spoilers for early season episodes: ‘One Shot, One Kill’, ‘Chained’, ‘Split Decision’, ‘Missing’ and ‘SWAK’.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Assistant Director Vance, thank you for agreeing to do this.”

“It’s a pleasure, Mr Under Secretary,” came the reply.

Niceties observed, the Under Secretary of the Navy Michael Mabey, gestured to Leon Vance to take a seat.  “Director Sheppard has agreed that we may use her office for this meeting,” said Mabey.

Vance nodded in the stately manner he had cultivated as a way of indicating he was in control even when, as in this case, he was not entirely sure what he was doing.  He helped himself to a drink of water and, with another elegant gesture, suggested he pour one for the Under Secretary: this he felt was helpful without appearing obsequious.

“He’ll be here in a moment or two,” said Mabey.  “Do you know the team?  The MCRT?”

“I know Gibbs,” said Vance.  “We worked together at one time.”

“Huh.  And the rest of his team?”

“By reputation only.”

“So, you don’t know his Senior Field Agent?”

“Again, by reputation only.  I’m based in San Diego.  Don’t get to DC that often.”

“Huh,” said Mabey again.  “Doesn’t seem that he’s got off to a good start with the new Director.”

“Yes?” said Vance, trying not to sound insanely curious about how this had happened.

Mabey leaned forward conspiratorially, “I think she thinks he’s something of a womaniser.  Doubts his commitment.”

“Ah,” said Vance, noncommittally.  “I see.”

There was a tap on the door at that moment, “Enter!” called Mabey.  “Tony,” he said when Gibbs’ SFA walked in.  “You don’t mind if I call you Tony?”

“Of course not, Sir,” came the polite reply.  “Assistant Director Vance,” he continued with a courteous nod.

Leon replied with a nod of his own.

Mabey cleared his throat, “Now, as you know, Director Sheppard has asked that we review a number of the cases in which you have been involved during your … what … two years’ service with NCIS?”

“26 months, Sir,” said Tony.

“Indeed.  That’s right,” said the Under Secretary as he looked at the personnel file in front of him.  He coughed again, “I expect you are aware that Director Sheppard is looking at some of the … staffing … of her DC teams.  To make sure that the teams have a proper balance of skills and aptitudes and experience.”  He looked up hopefully at Tony.

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony.  “I’m aware of that.”  Something in his eyes suggested that he was also all too aware of the new Director’s opinion of him.

“The MCRT is a high-profile team.  SecNav takes a deep interest in its cases and so, as the MCRT is under review, he wanted to be involved in any decisions that may be made.”  Mabey looked puzzled for a moment or two, “But he was unable to be here personally, so he asked me to be part of the review.  And he suggested that Assistant Director Vance should also be present as a subject expert, so to speak, but also as someone outside your chain of command.”

“I understand, Sir,” said Tony.  His eyes flickered as if he was wondering just how neutral Vance would be.  If Sheppard was reviewing staffing, her Assistant Director might want to make sure his _own_ posting wasn’t under review.

“Right.  Director Sheppard has selected five cases where she is not satisfied that the work of the MCRT was allocated in the most … effective … way,” said Mabey.

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony.

“The first case concerns the serial killer who was targeting Marine Corps recruitment offices,” said Mabey.  “Perhaps you could explain the case, Tony?”

“NCIS was investigating a sniper who had shot two sergeants at recruiting offices.  With no leads on his identity it was decided that the best way to capture him would be to lure him to target a particular office and hope to catch him in the act,” said Tony.

“And it was decided that Agent Gibbs should pose as a recruitment sergeant?” asked Vance.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m surprised,” said Vance.

“Sir?” asked Tony.

“Can’t imagine the Gibbs I knew to want to sit behind a desk.”

“He was the person in the team who looks most like a recruitment officer,” suggested Tony.

“Still,” mused Vance, “I would have expected him to want to be outside, ready to act if there was an attack.  Didn’t he suggest that someone else take on that role?”

“I don’t think Agent Todd would have fit the part,” said Tony.  “She was a better fit for being an officer in the background.”

“And what about _you_?” pressed Vance, “I’d have thought you could have stepped up.”

Tony shifted in his seat uneasily and swept a hand over his well-kept hair, “It would have meant some … changes, Sir,” he offered.

FLASHBACK

_Gibbs swept into the squad room,_

_“Listen up!  Director just agreed that we go in as Marine recruiters.  Office is being set up.  Tony!”_

_“Boss?”_

_“Go get that hair cut!”_

_Kate stifled a laugh._

_“Excuse me?” said Tony._

_“You think the Corps would have a Marine with a haircut like that?” demanded Gibbs._

_“You want_ me _to go in as a recruiter?” asked Tony._

_“Sure.”_

_“But … but what will you be doing?”_

_“I’ll be making sure the FBI don’t screw things up.  Abby says she’s got some technobabble stuff which means she’ll be able to pinpoint where any shot comes from.  She’ll trace it and I’ll go find the bastard!”_

_Tony ran a hand over his hair anxiously.  “You’ll be out there on your own?” he asked._

_“Sure.  I’ll take my rifle.”_

_Tony patted his hair again, “So you want me to sit and wait to be shot at?” he asked with a hint of a whine._

_“You’ll be fine,” said Gibbs.  “New glass is being fitted.  Bullet proof.”_

_Tony didn’t look reassured, “Abby says there’s no such thing … you want me to sit and be shot at?”_

_Gibbs directed a piercing look at his agent, “You afraid?” he demanded._

_Tony stood his ground, “Like any normal human being would be!”_

_“Oh, dammit,” said Gibbs, “OK, I’ll be the sitting duck.  You can be outside.”_

_“My hair thanks you,” said Tony.  “Er, I’ll go see Abby.  Find out about the technobabble stuff …”_

END FLASHBACK

“Your hair would’ve grown back,” said Vance sternly.

Tony touched his hair again in a protective manner, “I guess,” he said.

“The window was replaced, wasn’t it?” asked Mabey, “With bullet proof glass.”

“Bullet resistant,” corrected Tony, “But you’re right, we expected that it would stand up to any shot.”

“And it did?” asked Vance.

“Yes, it did.”

“So, Jethro didn’t insist that you take his place?”

“No, Sir.  We … agreed … that he and Agent Todd should be in the office while I co-ordinated from outside.  We had sensors in place to help us identify where any shots came from.  The idea was that I should go to the place where the shot originated from and try to apprehend the shooter … with help from the FBI,” Tony added as an afterthought.

“And Gibbs was happy with that arrangement?” demanded Vance.  “That he should be a target and someone else should confront the attacker?”

“We … er … discussed the assignments,” said Tony.  “And he agreed … he decided that being the target was the more dangerous one, so he took it.”

“And it meant that you didn’t have to get your hair cut,” observed Vance blandly.

Tony swept a caressing hand over his hair once more, “That’s right.”

Mabey looked between the two men, “And there was a satisfactory outcome?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony.  “Ms Scuito’s apparatus worked and I ended up shooting the sniper.   Agents Gibbs and Todd arrived shortly afterwards.”

“Any more questions, Assistant Director Vance?” asked Mabey.

Vance stared at Tony for a few moments before shaking his head, “No, Sir.  Thank you.”

“Very well,” said Mabey.  “The next case involves the Iraqi antiquities … I believe you went undercover, Tony?”

“Yes, Sir.  We suspected that Jeffrey White was involved with theft of Iraqi treasures along with his partner Lane Danielson.  White had been arrested after a traffic violation and we figured he was the weak link of the partnership.  It was decided that he should be allowed to escape but that he would be chained to a NCIS agent who would try and get him to talk.”

“And you were the agent,” said Vance.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And Agent Gibbs was happy with this?”

“Sir?”

“Would’ve thought he’d want to be hands-on,” said Vance, “Be the one trying to gain the guy’s confidence.”

FLASHBACK

_“We got approval,” said Gibbs as he came back from a coffee break._

_“For what?” asked Tony._

_“Jeffrey White’s about to stage a prison break,” said Gibbs._

_“What?” asked Kate._

_“He’s got a court hearing.  He’s gonna escape on the way.”_

_“And we know this, how?” asked Tony._

_Gibbs grinned ferally, “’Cos I’m going to be helping him along.”_

_“You!” said Tony._

_“Sure.  It’s all set up.  I’m going to be chained to White.  Driver’s going to stage a diversion and I’ll attack the Marshal.  White won’t have any choice but to go with me.”_

_“And what’s going to happen then?” asked Kate._

_“I’ll get him to tell me where Danielson is,” said Gibbs confidently._

_“And how’s that going to help?” asked Tony._

_“Abby’s working out how to put a tracker on me.  And we’ll seed some places on the way,” said Gibbs._

_“Boss, this sounds crazy!” objected Tony.  “What if the tracker doesn’t work?”_

_“That’s why we’re going to have these other places on the way,” said Gibbs._

_“What makes you think White will talk to you?” asked Tony.  “You know you can’t beat him up or anything … the courts tend to frown on that sort of thing.”_

_“I know,” said Gibbs crossly, “Don’t try and teach me to suck eggs!  He’ll open up to me … why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Well, with all due respect, Boss,” said Tony, “I’m not sure you’re the right person.  Kate, what do you think?  From a profiling point of view …”_

_“Well,” said Kate, “It’s not that you can’t be sympathetic …” she trailed off._

_“What’s she’s trying to say is that you might not be the best person, Gibbs,” said Tony.  “Career criminal like White … and someone who’s been in the system for years … well, he might not trust you.”_

_“Tony’s right,” said Kate, “You can’t help but come over as an authority figure … confident and sure.  I’m not sure White will tell you anything.”_

_“From what we know, he’s got a bad family history,” said Tony, “Father figure might not work with him.  He needs someone to blindside him a bit.  You know, jolly him along, be a friend.  Don’t think he’ll have much of a better side to appeal to.  I think the idea’s a bust, Boss.  Too much can go wrong, and you’d be on your own out there.”_

_“Hmm,” said Gibbs, “You might be right.”_

_“Good,” said Tony, “We’ll think of something else.”_

_“Didn’t say that,” said Gibbs, “You’re right it shouldn’t be me …”_

_“You’re not going to send Kate, are you, Boss?” asked Tony nervously._

_“Nope.  You!  He won’t be expecting someone like you to be a cop.  And you can play the absent father card if need be.  Good thinking, Tony!”_

_“But …” said Tony, “What if the technology fails?  What about backup?”_

_“You’ll have Kate and me,” said Gibbs, “And McGee.  We’ll have your six.”_

_“You’re serious?” said Tony._

_“You ever know me make a joke, Tony?”_

_“No, Boss.  I guess I’d better go see Abby.”_

_“You do that.  And, by the way, she’s talking about putting the tracker in a suppository!”_

_“Great,” said Tony gloomily, “Looking forward to it already!”_

_END FLASHBACK_

“Gibbs did think of being the one chained to White”, said Tony, “But Agent Todd didn’t think he was the right person.  So, it ended up being me.”

“And what did you think of that?” asked Vance.

“I could see the merits of the plan,” said Tony.  “And once we’d decided that Gibbs wasn’t the right person … well, that just left me.  Couldn’t send Agent Todd.  Agent McGee was a probationary agent, couldn’t send him either.”

“And the plan worked?” asked Mabey.

Tony winced, “There were a few … difficulties but Gibbs and Kate tried to keep track of me.  And we got White … although we didn’t realise until right at the end that he was a murderer _and_ the mastermind behind the whole deal.”

“And what did Gibbs say about it?” asked Vance.

“Sir?”

“About how the assignment got away from you … about how White had you all fooled?”

“I don’t remember,” said Tony vaguely, “We got the outcome we wanted – that’s usually enough for Agent Gibbs.”

“Ahem,” said Mabey, “Now, let’s look at the next case.  Ah, yes … the case with the stolen weapons being sold … I see you went undercover again, Tony.”

Tony pulled the case file towards him, “Yes, Sir.  We had reason to believe that the weapons were being sold through a pawnshop that was being temporarily being run by the owner’s daughter.  Gibbs and I agreed that we should set up a meet to pretend to sell her weapons.”

“And Gibbs suggested that you go in?” asked Vance.

“No, Sir.  He thought he should go in,” said Tony.

“Hah!” said Vance, “That sounds more like the Gibbs I knew.  So, what happened?”

“I suggested that I would be a better bet.”

“ _You_ volunteered?” asked Vance sceptically.

Tony looked shifty for a moment, “The daughter was young and attractive …”

“Ahh,” said Vance as he understood the motivation.

“And I suggested that an arms dealer would be … well … a sleazy scum ball …”

Vance nodded with alarming alacrity, “And you fit the profile?”

“Well … yes.  Well, no – but I figured that I fit it better than Gibbs would.”

“And it worked?” asked Mabey, “This woman bought into the sleazy scum ball persona?”

“Sure did,” said Tony with a hint of pride, “But it turned out that she was undercover … she was ATF.”

“And you and the team set up a joint op – to lure out the big boys?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“But you didn’t go undercover this time?” observed Vance.

FLASHBACK

_“OK,” said Gibbs, “We’ll set the sting up for tonight.  Tony, we’ll send you in.  No point in getting another legend set up.”_

_“Me, Boss?” asked Tony._

_“Sure.”_

_“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”_

_“Why not?  If this was real, you’d be more believable as a heavy weight gun dealer …” Tony trailed off as Gibbs raised an eyebrow “… not that I think you’re fat, I didn’t mean that sort of heavyweight,  Boss.  Never.  No, I just think you would handle the weapons more realistically.  And Abby loves creating legends … shame to deprive her.”_

_“Hmm, and what would you do?”_

_“Well, you know … there’ll be stuff to do outside.  Looking out in case any more bad guys show up.  We can’t be sure how big this is.  And it could get hairy inside where you are …”_

_Gibbs sighed, “OK.  I’ll go in … you run point outside.”_

END FLASHBACK

“So, Gibbs went in undercover this time?” asked Vance.

“Yes.  We didn’t know how dangerous it would be inside,” said Tony.

Mabey looked puzzled, “But everyone else in the meet, apart from the ATF agent, was in on it.  It was all a trap to catch … what was her name … Agent Stone.  I don’t see what the danger was inside.”

Tony winced, “We didn’t know what Stone had planned.  Yeah, we had tabs on the other people involved … Gibbs was surrounded by other ATF agents all the time but still … things like that are unpredictable.

“And you all decided that Agent Gibbs was better placed to deal with all that than you were?” asked Vance.

Tony beamed with pleasure at the Assistant Director’s understanding.

“Hmm,” said Vance, “I see.”

“Very well,” said Mabey.  “Next case.  Ah yes, this is the one where a Gunnery Sergeant – Bill Atlas – had gone missing and it was then discovered that Marines had been killed over a number of years without anyone realising.  A Major Sacco was your main suspect?”

“I guess,” agreed Tony cautiously.  “Or it was possible he’d be the next victim … seeing as he’d been the murdered Marines’ platoon commander at one point.”

“And what was the plan?” asked Vance.

“Plan?  Not sure we had one … it was at that stage when you’re just grasping at straws.  Gibbs was … _keen_ … to get a result,” said Tony.

Vance laughed, “Now _that_ I remember!  I’m guessing he was hard to live with?”

Tony joined in the laughter, “You could say that!”

“And I’m guessing you wanted out of the office … to get away from him?”

“Well, I suppose so.”

“So, you came up with the idea of trailing after Sacco?”

“Turned out it was a good idea,” said Tony defensively, “Led to finding out that it was a girlfriend of one of the Marines who’d turned on them.”

“And you nearly got killed in the process,” pointed out Mabey.

“But I wasn’t,” Tony pointed out brightly.  “And I got Atlas out.”

Vance coughed, it wasn’t an encouraging cough.

“Last one,” said Mabey, “Ah, a more recent one … the case where the bubonic plague …”

“Pneumonic, Sir,” corrected Tony.

“Yes, the pneumonic plague got sent through the mail,” said Mabey.

“Yes, I opened the letter,” said Tony, “And ended up going down with plague.  I’m not sure why Director Sheppard wanted this one included?”

“Agent Gibbs stated that you didn’t follow protocol … that you should have allowed Agent McGee to pass the envelope to him,” said Vance coolly.

“Why did you snatch it from Agent McGee?” asked Mabey.

Tony grinned shamefacedly, “I saw the SWAK … uh, sealed-with-a-kiss – mark on the envelope.  I was … intrigued.”

“I see,” said Vance even more coolly.  “I don’t think there’s anything more to discuss, Mr Under Secretary.”

“I agree,” said Mabey.  “You can leave us now, Tony.”

Shortly after this, the MCRT had a new Senior Field Agent and Tony was reassigned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

SIX MONTHS LATER

“You OK, McGee?” asked Gibbs brusquely as the helicopter came into sight of the USS William McGonagle.

“I’m fine, Boss,” replied Tim gloomily.

“Could’ve fooled me,” said Gibbs.

“I’m fine _now_ ,” clarified Tim, “Might not be once we get on board.”

“Suck it up,” ordered Gibbs, “This shouldn’t take long.  Interview Petty Officer MacGregor about the alleged assaults … and take it from there.”

“I know it’s breaking a rule, Boss,” said McGee hesitantly, “But I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Not spotting that MacGregor had been transferred to the McGonagle.  We didn’t need to have gone to Norfolk first.”

“Huh!  Just make sure you get it right next time,” said Gibbs.  “And we hitched a ride on this helo … didn’t waste too much time.  And this way he won’t have got word we’re on the way.”

“Yes, Boss.  Thank you, Boss,” said McGee as he swallowed another Dramamine.

“Welcome aboard, Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent McGee,” said the Ensign who was waiting for them.  “This is a surprise!”

“You should never be surprised by a visit from NCIS,” said Gibbs sternly.

“No, Sir.  The XO is waiting for you.”

Gibbs would happily have gone straight to see the hapless Petty Officer but knew that wouldn’t be happening.  “Lead the way,” he ordered.

Ensign Tomlinson led them to the XO’s cabin and flung the door open.  Gibbs and McGee walked in and then stopped short,

“Tony!” said McGee.

“DiNardo!” said Gibbs.

“Er, no, Sir, this is Commander DiNozzo,” said Tomlinson helpfully.

“It’s OK, Ensign,” said the XO.  “You can leave us now.”

There was a note of command in Tony’s voice that McGee had never heard before; somehow, he wasn’t surprised that the Ensign hopped to obey.

NCISNCIS

Two hours later, Commander DiNozzo and Captain Caspar Treadgold watched the helo leave the William McGonagle with the NCIS agents and Petty Officer MacGregor on board.

“Well,” said Treadgold, “That was interesting.  I thought Gibbs would blow a gasket.  Care to explain?”

Tony looked ruefully at Captain Treadgold.  “It’s a bit difficult to explain, Sir,” he said, “A previous assignment …”

FLASHBACK – 6 MONTHS EARLIER

_“You sure about this?” asked Mitchell Gillespie, Head of the Office of Naval Intelligence, as he looked at the report written by the Under Secretary for the Navy and Assistant Director Vance._

_“Absolutely, Sir,” replied Tony.  “It’s the best way.”_

_“I guess,” said Gillespie, “Although it’s a pity in some ways.  They don’t seem to have formed a good opinion of Special Agent ‘DiNardo’.”_

_Tony shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”_

_“Still, you want to give me your spin on what happened?”_

_“Yes, Sir.  You know that my brief was to protect Special Agent Gibbs …”_

_“Sure, I gave you that assignment … although I’m guessing that it wasn’t what you expected when you came on attachment to the Office of Naval Intelligence?”_

_“No, Sir.  And I didn’t expect it to last more than 2 years.”_

_“You were a good fit,” said Gillespie.  “Your father being a police detective and all … meant you knew something of what it meant to be a cop.”_

_“Yes, Sir,” said Tony._

_“And when I got word from SecNav that he was worried that Agent Gibbs was a target for revenge and wanted some way to protect him … seemed a good idea at the time.  He knew the ornery so-and-so wouldn’t stand for any protection detail, so it had to be done in another way.”_

_“Yes, Sir,” said Tony again._

_“So, tell me how you did it.”_

_“Basically, I tried to make sure that Agent Gibbs didn’t go lone wolf at all and that meant heading him off sometimes.”_

_“So … the case where recruiting officers were being targeted?”_

_“Didn’t seem a good idea to have Gibbs roaming around outside with his rifle.  Safer to keep him inside the office.  I managed to give him the impression that I didn’t want to have my hair cut and that I was anxious about being a sitting duck,” said Tony._

_“So, you decided to be the one who’d be first to confront the sniper?”_

_Tony shrugged, “That was my assignment, Sir.”_

_“And the Jeffery White case … where you ended up being chained to him?”_

_“With all due respect, Sir - that was a dumb-ass plan from start to finish.  To have worked properly it needed much better tracking technology in place.  I tried to persuade Gibbs to abandon it as a non-starter, but he wasn’t having any of that, so I enlisted Agent Todd’s help in persuading him that he wasn’t the right person for the job.  I couldn’t risk him being out of touch like that.  And it didn’t hurt that I’d given them the impression that I was estranged from my father.”_

_“Yeah, that was a good touch,” said Gillespie, “Gave you an alibi for not being in touch with your folks.”_

_Tony grimaced, “Although I hope my Mom never finds out that I ‘killed’ her off … not when I was going home nearly every Sunday for one of her roast dinners!”_

_“And don’t worry, I won’t tell your father that he’s a shady businessman who neglected his only son!”_

_“I appreciate it, Sir.  And I’m guessing that David and Nicky wouldn’t be too pleased to know that I’m an ‘only’ child.  Siblings can be touchy about things like that!”_

_“And the sting to catch the ATF agent?”_

_“Same again really.  Persuaded Gibbs that I should go in first … I think Assistant Director Vance bought that I wanted the assignment because Agent Stone was an attractive blonde.  And then I managed to make Gibbs think that the meet with the alleged weapons buyers would be more dangerous that being on patrol outside.”_

_“Good work,” said Gillespie, “And the case of the missing Gunnery Sergeant?”_

_“Gibbs was going through one of his obsessive stages …”_

_“One of them?” grinned Gillespie._

_Tony grinned back but didn’t reply directly, “He was in a real hurry … not just because we needed to find Atlas quickly but because he wanted to get back to the hunt for the guy who’d taken Kate and Ducky hostage in Autopsy.  I knew there was a possibility he’d want to go off on his own to get results …”_

_“… so, you decided to beat him to it?”_

_“Yes, Sir.  With me being out of the office, it meant that he’d be with Agent Todd most of the time.”_

_“Huh … and then the case with the plague envelope.  What was that about?”_

_“I was surprised Director Sheppard went with that one,” admitted Tony, “But when I saw the envelope with a SWAK … I guess my gut kicked in.  Seemed an unlikely thing to send to our team; normally mail like that would go to the team lead so I thought I’d better intercept it.  Not so sure that was a good idea but I’m younger than Gibbs so, who knows, I might have saved his life?  Who knows what would have happened if he’d caught the plague … although as he says he’s never even caught a cold it’s possible the bugs would have wilted and died on impact!”_

_“Well,” said Gillespie, “You seem to have convinced Vance that you were mostly looking for a simple and safe life … except when your libido got the better of you.  And I’m guessing you could have slanted lots of the cases like that?”_

_Tony grinned in acknowledgement, “I suppose.  There were some cases where I managed to manoeuvre Gibbs into taking a less active role … or where I managed to stand in the way.”_

_“Like the time when you got pushed out of an airplane?” asked Gillespie drily._

_“Seemed a good idea for me to go along with him on the aircraft,” agreed Tony.  “Confrontation thousands of feet above ground never seemed a good idea.  Although it meant that I had to pretend to do some basic jump training beforehand … give him his due, I don’t think he’d have taken me up if he hadn’t seen me doing that.”_

_“No, your parachute training with the Navy didn’t show up in your NCIS file,” said Gillespie._

_“Would’ve spoiled the cover,” said Tony._

_“And was it deliberate that you rubbed Director Sheppard up the wrong way?”_

_Tony frowned, “Not really.  It was just keeping up my profile of being slightly inappropriate with women … I think if I’d stuck around she would have approved of me more … eventually.”_

_“But you think it’s time to go?  I could get this report reviewed and overturned if need be,” said Gillespie._

_“It’s been two years,” said Tony.  “And I think things have changed.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Agent Todd being killed.  I knew that she’d look out for Gibbs when I was off doing something else.”_

_“And you don’t think her replacement would do that?” asked Gillespie in surprise._

_“Well, Sir … Agent Todd was ex-Secret Service, so I knew she’d been vetted thoroughly – hell, they probably knew who she stole cookies from in kindergarten.  I knew she could be trusted absolutely.”_

_“Again,” said Gillespie, “Wouldn’t her replacement be the same?”_

_“I don’t know, Sir.  I think Director Sheppard wants to bring Officer Ziva David in from Mossad as a sort of liaison.  And …”_

_“And?”_

_“We’re not going to be able to vet her as thoroughly.  And, while she seemed to get on well with Gibbs, well – we can’t expect her to be as loyal as Agent Todd was.”  He held up his hands, “I’ve got no reason to suspect her … but it’s a different situation.”_

_“I see that,” said Gillespie, “But someone’s going to have to go in your place … how will they manage, if you can’t?”_

_“You know, Sir,” said Tony hesitantly, “I don’t think you need a replacement for me.”_

_“What?  Explain.”_

_“Sir, if someone was after Gibbs they could have done it months, years ago.”_

_“You mean even with you being around looking out for him – being ‘on his six’?”_

_“Absolutely!  The guy doesn’t lock his doors, and anyone can wander in freely.  If someone was really out to get him – they’d just plant a bomb in his basement or walk in and shoot him.  I really don’t think anyone’s after him.  If they were, he’d be dead ten times over.”_

_“Huh … well, I’ll talk to SecNav about it,” said Gillespie.  “He’s grateful, you know – he thought it better that he didn’t show up for the review … wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep a straight face or stop himself from jumping in to defend you!”_

_“Thank you, Sir.”_

_“Very well, Commander DiNozzo – we’ll let Special Agent DiNardo be reassigned somewhere obscure and return you to the US Navy.  I understand your next posting has come through?”_

_“Yes, Sir – XO on the USS William McGonagle.  We sail in two weeks’ time.”_

_“Well, thank you for everything, Commander.  I hope you don’t think the assignment was a waste of time – seeing as you don’t think Gibbs needed protecting in the first place.”_

_“Oh, he needs protecting, Sir but it’s from himself!  And it wasn’t a waste of time; I learned a lot about leadership techniques.”_

_Gillespie decided not to ask what exactly he’d learned about leadership techniques._

END FLASHBACK

“I’ve got time,” said Captain Treadgold, “And anything that makes someone like Gibbs nearly explode must be worth hearing about.”

Tony grinned at Captain Treadgold, “How long have you got, Sir?  It’s quite a story … and I guess it’s classified …  But I can tell you it was a relief to be able to get a regulation hair cut when the assignment ended!”

Meanwhile, on the helo, Gibbs and McGee were trying to figure out how _Agent DiNardo_ had transformed into the authoritative Commander DiNozzo.  Gibbs could, at a push, accept the explanation that it had been some sort of assignment on behalf of the Office of Naval Intelligence, but he struggled with the subtle differences between the amiable DiNardo and the commanding DiNozzo.  His new Senior Field Agent was good but didn’t seem to _push back_ as much as DiNardo had …  

Gibbs rubbed his elbow absentmindedly: he had banged it chasing a bad guy the previous week.  That was something else strange, he thought – he seemed a lot more accident prone since DiNardo … DiNozzo left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve put the characters back in the box – the right way up!


End file.
